


Rainbow Corner

by DallonWho



Series: Snips, Snails, & Puppydog Tails [6]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 2003, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Femininity, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonWho/pseuds/DallonWho
Summary: Spencer rolls his eyes and gets off his bike. It’s then fully takes in his surroundings and realizes he knows where he is. “Are we in Rainbow Corner?” He asks, confused. “Dude how are groceries going to get my hair cut?”Ryan huffs, annoyed. “This plaza has more shops than just a fucking deli.”





	Rainbow Corner

**Author's Note:**

> i and my characterizations dont speak for all trans people just myself yadda yadda but also ryan isnt trans in this series he just likes traditionally feminine things

“WE’RE CUTTING MY HAIR.”

Ryan jumps off the couch as Spencer storms into his house. “Jesus Christ dude! At least warn a guy. You have my phone number!” He hisses, putting his hand over his heart, breathing heavily.

“And I also know your address. And your father’s car isn’t in the driveway. I skipped the middle man.” Spencer rolls his eyes, going down the hall to the Ross bathroom. He starts digging around in the cabinets and Ryan slinks in the room behind him, shutting and locking the door. 

Ryan puts his hands on Spencer’s shoulders. “Fucking slow down.” Ryan demands, and Spencer huffs. He closes the medicine cabinet above Ryan’s sink and turns around to look at his best friend.

“I am cutting my hair. I figured having you do it is smarter than doing it myself.” Spencer’s losing steam the more he sits still, but Ryan feels him practically vibrating under his fingertips.

Ryan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He gets an idea. “I’ll cut your hair.” Ryan agrees, lying slightly. “But we gotta run an errand first. Go get the bikes from the garage and meet me out front while I get some pants on, alright?”

Spencer looks down at Ryan’s legs and. Oh. Ryan’s in his boxers. “Right.” Spencer agrees, nodding more than necessary. “Bikes.” He pushes past Ryan out of the bathroom and disappears towards the garage.

Ryan looks at his reflection in the mirror. “Right.” He whispers to himself. “Haircuts.”

He leaves the bathroom and makes his way upstairs to his bedroom. Ryan grabs a pair of jeans off the floor that may or may not be clean and tugs them up his legs. Moving over to his computer, he Googles a couple images and starts printing them out. Then, he lifts up his mattress and grabs a couple twenties out of a copy of Catcher in the Rye.

-

Ryan pushes his heels back on the pedals and stops his bike in a plaza. He looks up at the sign in front of them and hears Spencer break beside him. “Dude. Pro tip.” He breathes heavily. “If your bro wears a binder? Don’t make him bike five miles!”

“Valid.” Ryan nods, getting off his bike and wheeling it over to the front of the shop Spencer has yet to acknowledge. “But also. Call a guy.”

Spencer rolls his eyes and gets off his bike. It’s then fully takes in his surroundings and realizes he knows where he is. “Are we in Rainbow Corner?” He asks, confused. “Dude how are groceries going to get my hair cut?” Spencer turns back to him, looking away from the window of the grocery store.

Ryan huffs, annoyed. “This plaza has more shops than just a fucking deli.” Ryan grabs Spencer’s bike and sets it with his own. Taking his hand, he tugs them three shops down and pulls Spencer in the door with him.

Spencer takes in the walls covered in mirrors and the rows of swivel chairs. Ryan rolls his eyes and walks past his friend to the front counter. “Hi, do you guys take walk-ins? We’re both looking to get haircuts.”

The woman at the counter smiles at him and nods. “Absolutely, do you have anything particular in mind?” Ryan quietly thanks all the gods he doesn’t believe in she doesn’t ask more questions to the two teenagers with sweaty faces as he pulls out the two reference photos he’d printed from his pocket.

“This one for him,” Ryan pointed to the picture of Tom DeLonge. “And this one’s for me.” He pointed to the picture of a girl he honestly found on a My Chemical Romance LiveJournal community.

The woman behind the desk looked at the pictures, and then at the two boys. Down at the pictures, back at the two boys. “Easy enough.” She smiles. “Go sit in the first two seats, and someone will be right over. 

Ryan nods a thanks, and then moves to sit in the chairs. It’s when he’s sitting in the chair he realizes Spencer didn’t follow him over. “What?” He asks, patting the chair next to him. “Dude, come sit.”

Spencer’s eyebrows knit together. “I didn’t bring any money.” He says, slightly dazed.

He rolls his eyes and reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a bundle of bills. “I did. My treat. Now sit the hell down and stop being a spaz.” He instructs.

Spencer does as he’s told, sitting next to Ryan. He nervously picks at the arm of the chair before turning to look at Ryan. “You aren’t giving me a dumb haircut are you?” He asks anxiously, and Ryan feels like his eyes are going to get stuck looking up one of these days.

“I showed her Tom DeLonge, now stop doubting me for like ten minutes and let the woman cut off our fucking Jennifer Aniston haircuts.”

A hair stylist comes up behind them and that shuts Spencer right up.

-

Ryan shakes his head back and forth, happily enjoying the blunt pieces of hair that hit him in the cheeks. “This is awesome.” He grins, and looks over at Spencer. His hair is so much shorter, and Ryan can’t help but notice how nice he looks. “Spence? You don’t hate it, do you?” He asks nervously.

Spencer’s eyebrows scrunch together as he watches himself in the mirror. “I look…” He looks over at Ryan. “Like a guy?” His voice is a confused whisper, looking to Ryan for reassurance. “Which is stupid, because like. Hair and clothes don’t have a gender and it’s stupid that it means anything, so-“

Ryan is up and out of his chair before either of them can blink, his arms around Spencer’s neck. “It’s not stupid.” Ryan murmurs in his ear. “Just because shit isn’t gendered doesn’t mean things don’t make your gender feel better.” He laughs. “That came out bad but you know what I mean.” He pulls back so Spencer’s knees were between his legs. “Okay?” Spencer nods, and Ryan pats his shoulder. “Cool! I’m gonna go pay the chick at the desk before she thinks a couple of weird kids are gonna stiff her.”

Spencer watches his best friend talk to the woman at the desk, and something in his stomach stirs.


End file.
